Shaken and Reassured
by TT-5
Summary: 1941 - A moment between Foyle and Reid, set within my "An Unexpected Turn of Events" universe.


1941

Both Foyle and Reid had been requested to attend a meeting with the Assistant Commissioner in London and not wanting to leave Milner without Sam to drive him while he was the ranking officer, they had opted to take the train. Their decision had been applauded by Rose, "Good to see superiors leading by example gentlemen and saving fuel, most appropriate."

That was the only positive comment they'd gotten out of the man and Foyle was chewing hard on his cheek as the train carried them back to Hastings. Reid on the other hand was asleep, long legs stretched out in front of him as he sat across the carriage. Foyle knew Reid was just as irritated but he also had a newborn at home and looked in constant need of sleep these days.

Foyle's halfhearted observation of the scenery was broken by a distressed noise and he turned to find his friend's face crumpled in a frown, clearly caught in a nightmare.

He winced in sympathy, thinking of how his own nightmares would flair up from time to time. "Hugh, wake up" He pitched his voice low even though they were alone in the carriage, knowing that Hugh would hate any type of fuss.

But Reid didn't waken, instead tossing his head from side to side as he called for his wife. Foyle frowned and then, deciding it was worth the risk, he stood and reached out to gently touch Reid's arm, drawing his hand back quickly in case Hugh came up swinging. "Reid wake up!"

Whether it was the touch or the more commanding tone, it was impossible to know but Reid woke with a jerk, "No!" His eyes were wild sweat standing out on his brow, face worryingly pale.

"It's all right Hugh" Foyle said softly and Reid's head whipped around to look at him, "Christopher?"

Foyle nodded, "Yup, we're on the train back to Hastings Hugh"

Reid blinked uncomprehendingly at him, "Elaine? The baby?"

His breath was coming in shallow gasps and Foyle frowned worriedly, crossing to sit beside him, "They're fine Hugh, it was just a nightmare"

"White said…he said he couldn't…"

His chest was heaving with the effort of drawing air into his lungs and Foyle placed a hand on the back of his neck, forcing his head down closer to his knees, "Steady on Hugh…deep breaths…"

For a moment Foyle thought Hugh might be sick on both their shoes but it passed and Hugh slowly wounded down, his breathing leveling out as Foyle kept up a steady stream of quiet reassurance, his hand resting on Hugh's back anchoring him to reality again.

Finally Reid straightened slightly, resting his elbows on his knees and burying his head in his hands, "Better?" Foyle asked quietly. Reid nodded silently but didn't lift his head and sensing that he needed some time to compose himself, Foyle nodded, "I'll go fetch us some tea then."

He waited until Reid nodded back before rather reluctantly leaving the carriage. He knew he'd want privacy after something like that but he couldn't help hurrying, fully aware that nightmare including his family would make whatever horror had blanketed Hugh's mind worse.

When he got back 10 minutes later with two cups of tea Reid didn't appear to have moved but he also wasn't hyperventilating again and Foyle breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down beside him, "Here Hugh"

He held out a cup of tea and Reid took it carefully, hands shaking slightly as he brought it to his mouth. They sat in silence for a while, Foyle watching Hugh carefully from the corner of his eye, pleased to see some of the tension bleeding out of his shoulders.

Finally most of the tea was gone and Hugh took a deep breath, "Sorry 'bout that"

Foyle shook his head instantly, "Don't be, must have been a hell of a nightmare"

Hugh nodded, paling again as he took another sip of tea, "Elaine…she didn't…White couldn't…"

His voice was rough and cracking and Foyle laid a hand on his shoulder, "White couldn't save her and Jimmy was that it Hugh?"

He spoke gently but Hugh shivered violently as he nodded and Foyle tightened his grip, "They're fine Hugh, bloody terrifying thing to imagine but they're fine"

"I know" He took another drink of tea, "I've never been more terrified than I was in that waiting room Christopher and the months leading up to it if I'm honest. Not even at bloody Passchendaele."

Foyle nodded, "I know Hugh but they're both fine, the girls too"

"For now" Reid muttered darkly and Foyle sighed, "They're as safe as anyone is Hugh, safer than many."

There was a burr of emotion in his voice and Reid's head jerked up, "Sorry Christopher, that was thoughtless of me."

Foyle shook his head, "It's fine Hugh" Reid didn't look particularly convinced but he let it drop and they lapsed into silence knowing that while neither of them would forget this, they also wouldn't mention it again.

If Foyle insisted on seeing Hugh home, it was simply because Reid's house was closer to the station and if he noticed how tightly Hugh embraced his wife and children he gave no indication.

Instead he accepted his own hugs from the girls, admired how much Jimmy had grown, accepted Elaine's invitation to come to tea on Sunday and took his leave; all the thanks he needed conveyed in the firm way Hugh had gripped his shoulder as they said goodnight.

If Elaine noticed how Hugh lingered over saying goodnight to the girls she put it down to how many bedtimes the war was forcing him to miss, and when they settled in bed for the night she went willingly into his arms, as she had since they were first married.

She fell asleep almost instantly so she didn't know he spent hours just watching her sleep. Likewise Jimmy made no objection when his father didn't settle him back in his cot after a late night nappy change but instead sat down on the settee, silent tears wetting his son's fine hair.

That was where Elaine found them the next morning, both fast asleep on the settee. It was far from the first time that had happened and she was too distracted by how handsome her husband looked cradling their son, to notice the faint tear stains on his cheeks.

It was not a nightmare he ever forgot but it was one, like so many others he'd suffered over the years, that Hugh was able to put behind him and if he held his wife and children a little longer some days than others they never objected.


End file.
